Theater Production
by funkymunky
Summary: Kingsport High's production of Hamlet causes problems for Caitie, Val, Hank, Jamie, and Tyler. Chapters 3 and 4 are now up!
1. Default Chapter

  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own In a Heartbeat (Disney and Alliance Atlantis do) or Jamie, Caitie, or Val. All I own are Rachael and Theater Production's plot.  
  
One  
Setting: drama room, Caitie is staying after class to talk to Mrs. Walters. Jamie is outside the classroom's open door, waiting for Caitie.  
Mrs. Walters: Caitie, now, I know you may be surprised, but-  
Jamie motions Caitie to hurry up.  
Caitie: Look, I'm in sort of a hurry, so could you uh, make this snappy?  
Mrs. Walters: Right. Now, Caitie, as you know, our advanced drama class will be doing a production of Hamlet-  
Jamie keeps motioning.  
Caitie: I, um, heard.  
Mrs. W: Great! Well, anyway, what would you say to having one of the main roles?  
Jamie and Caitie both look shocked.  
Caitie: Um...right. (she gets an idea) Would it, say...help my grade at all?  
Mrs. W: Why, absolutely! But that's not the reason we need you. It's just that your rebellious spirit would give a lot to playing Ophelia.  
Jamie looks shocked, then motions at Caitie to tell her to hurry up.  
Caitie: (looks surprised, but ignores Jamie) Ophelia?! You'd have me play Ophelia. How is it that I'm having some trouble believing what you just said?! Can I um, think about this before I accept it?  
Mrs. W: Well, of course, but I know you'd be just prefect for the part!  
Caitie: Okay, great. Well, I'll see you later.  
She hurries out before Mrs. W can say anything else.  
Later  
Jamie and Caitie are walking down the hall to leave school.  
Jamie: So...Ophelia...you?  
Caitie: Yeah, right. That's the only time my "rebellious spirit" has helped in any of my classes.  
Jamie: Well? Are you gonna do it?  
Caitie: You think? It would help my grade. But it depends...who's playing Hamlet?  
Jamie: You've read the play?  
Caitie: Only three times. No way, actually. But I know the story. And if Hamlet ends up being some sick overacheiver, I can tell that part ain't for me.  
Jamie: (noticing Tyler and Hank along with their overacheiving football group) Speaking of overacheivers...  
Caitie: Let's make a run for it!  
They run away as fast as they can for the sidewalk.  
Jamie: Well, I have duty pretty soon.  
Caitie: (looks disgusted) With the Super Squad?  
Jamie: Yes. With the Super Squad. But with or without the Super Squad, I should go.  
Caitie: Well, see ya!  
They each go their separate ways. Later on, Caitie is in her room when the phone rings. After three rings, Caitie picks it up.  
Caitie: It's Caitie.  
Val (on the phone): Caitie! I'm so glad I caught you! Listen, I heard about your big acting debut. Congratulations!  
Caitie: What? Val, I didn't even agree to the part yet.  
Val: You may have not, but Jamie sure did!  
Caitie: What?!  
Val: He's really happy for you. I mean, just think, Caitie, a leading role in one of our plays? Sure, I was a little surprised too, but it'll be so good for you!  
Caitie: That is, if I do it.  
Val: But won't you? Come on, Caitie, you'll be great, and if you're worried about whoever's playing Hamlet, you should stop right where you are!  
Caitie: And the reason for this?  
Val: Come on, Caitie...  
Caitie: Mineral, plant, or animal?  
Val: Cai-tie. It's Jamie! He told me that if you go for it, then he will too.  
Caitie: Jamie? Jamie Waite? Are you sure?  
Val: Yes, I'm sure. Listen, I have to go, but think about it, okay?  
Caitie: Think about it. Right. Bye Val.  
Val: See ya, Caitie.  
Caitie: (tosses the phone out of the way and lies down on her bed) Think about it...right-  
Caitie's sister enters (Rachael), chucking a book at her.  
Caitie: (picking up the book) Huh?  
Rachael: Heard about your big break, and all I can say is, read the play.  
Caitie: Rach, I have work to do. Algebra. Fun.  
Rachael: Well, if not tonight, read the play as soon as you can. (glances at her watch) Well, I just stopped by to get that to you. Duty calls. Work as usual.  
Caitie: (sits up) Okay. Later.  
Rachael leaves.  
Caitie looks around to make sure no one else can see what she's doing, then opens up the book and starts reading.  
Caitie: (smiling) So this is Shakespeare?...I can do Shakespeare.   



	2. Conflicting Roles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own In A Heartbeat or Jamie, Caitie, Tyler, Val, Hank, or Brooke. I own Theater Production's plot, Rachael, and Mrs. Walters.  
Note to Ivy Leaves: I read your story, and yours is great, but mine's a little different! More about Caitie too.   
  
Two  
  
The next morning, Caitie wakes up to hear the phone ringing.  
  
Caitie: (she picks it up) Caitie here.  
  
Jamie: (on the phone) Hey Caitie.  
  
Caitie: (yawning) Oh, hi Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Look, I know it's early. But I just thought of something-  
  
Caitie: I did too. Going back to sleep-  
  
Jamie: No, I just think that...I talked to Val about the play.  
  
Caitie: I heard. She called me last night. You're calling me this morning. For goodness' sake, can't a girl be antisocial!  
  
Jamie: After I tell you this you can be.  
  
Caitie: (rubbing her eyes and sitting up) Okay, I'm awake. Spill.  
  
Jamie: Okay, well, I was just thinking about the play. And I thought, well, with you as Ophelia, maybe I should try out for Hamlet.  
  
Caitie: You think so?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. Anyway, tell me what you think. I gotta go.  
  
Caitie: (before chucking the phone away) Later.  
  
Later, Hank and Tyler are walking into school together.  
  
Tyler: (noticing a sign promoting Kingsport's Hamlet): Hey, check this out. They've got signs up already.  
  
Hank: Yeah. Getting into gear fast enough.   
  
Tyler: I'll say. So, you trying out for it?  
  
Hank: Between my classes and the squad? Hardly. You?  
  
Tyler: I didn't make the cut for the cowboy Romeo and Juliet thing...you think I have a chance of getting in?  
  
Hank: Well, you know who's playing Ophelia, don't you?  
  
Tyler: I heard Caitie is. Like she'll get it. I mean, she's not even getting a decent grade in drama.  
  
Hank: Considered the fact that maybe that's why she wants the part? Look, I talked to Val, and she says that Caitie's more or less been cast.  
  
Tyler: I thought Val might try out. She always does when it's something like this.   
  
Hank: Maybe she will.  
  
Tyler: Then maybe I will. You should too. In a play where Caitie's the best option for Ophelia, I think you can make it.  
  
Hank: Against you? (laughs) (seriously) I'll give it a shot.  
  
Jamie is waiting in his second period class when Caitie finally comes in.  
  
Jamie: So...what do you say?  
  
Caitie: I say yes.  
  
Jamie: Yes? Just like that?  
  
Caitie: Yes. Just like that.  
  
Jamie: There has to be a catch.  
  
Caitie: Well, it's a good way to avoid having to coexist peacefully with overacheiving overacheivers. Long story shortened, I um, saw how many rehearsals there are and if I have to end up rehearsing with them (she fakes a shudder and points at very people around the room), I really will go mad and die.  
  
Jamie: So, basically this is a scheme to avoid (he fakes a shudder and points around the room at various people) them.  
  
Caitie: (laughs) Pretty much. But also, you're my friend and, you get the picture.  
  
Jamie: Don't worry. I won't force you to be all nice about it. The "them" excuse is fine.  
  
Caitie: I knew you'd understand.   



	3. Competition

DISCLAIMER: I do not own In A Heartbeat or Caitie, Jamie, Hank, Val, Brooke, or Tyler. I own this story's plot and Rachael and Mrs. Walters.  
  
Three  
  
During lunch Caitie is inside the drama classroom with Mrs. Walters.  
  
Caitie: Mrs. Walters, when exactly are try outs for the play?  
  
Mrs. Walters: Oh, they'll be next week. But you shouldn't be worried about those! You've already been cast!  
  
Caitie: (a little impatiently) Yes. I know. I'm cast. I'm playing Ophelia.  
  
Mrs. Walters: Great. I'm glad you've got some enthusiasm. That's what you're friend-what's his name?  
  
Caitie: Jamie.  
  
Mrs. Walters: Yes, Jamie. Well, he lacks enthusiasm. But that's okay, some people just aren't cut out for acting.  
  
Caitie: That's why I'm here.  
  
Mrs. Walters: (practically gasping) Oh dear! Don't tell me you've decided you don't want the part!  
  
Caitie: No. I want the part. I do. (impatiently) But I'm hear to discuss an altogether entirely different matter.  
  
Mrs. Walters: Which is?  
  
Caitie: Jamie wants to try out for Hamlet, comprende?  
  
Mrs. Walters: Well, sure. Everyone's welcome to try out.  
  
Caitie: Right. So does he have a chance of getting the part?  
  
Mrs. Walters: Now, Caitie, anyone has a chance of getting the part if they try hard enough. Have him get the script. You two can rehearse together. Comprende?  
  
Caitie: Si. (under her breaeth) So I guess I have my work cut out for me.  
  
Mrs. Walters: What was that, Caitie?  
  
Caitie: I really should go. I'm missing lunch.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Mrs. Walters: Bye!  
  
Later that evening, Caitie is over at Val's house, concocting a recipe with Val and Brooke.  
  
Brooke: (looking through a cupboard) So, since when do you take lead roles in school plays?  
  
Caitie: Since my grade in drama isn't so wonderful.  
  
Brooke: How do you get a bad grade in drama?!  
  
Caitie: (looking through a recipe book) Let's talk about, um, something else, shall we?  
  
Val: (stirring something in a bowl) Sure. But it will help your grade, but it'll be so good for you too. I mean, you'll have a lot of fun.  
  
Caitie: It's definitely not somethin' I usually do.  
  
Val: Come on, Caitie, of course you'll have fun, and especially with Jamie as your costar.  
  
Caitie: Can you just picture it? (she stands up) (dramatically) Former misfits lead school play! Right. You're getting just a little bit dreamy here Val.  
  
Val: But Caitie, I'm just saying-  
  
Caitie: (shutting the cookbook) Yep. That's definitely getting downright wishy-washy.  
  
Brooke: Well, I for one am proud of you, Caitie.  
  
Caitie: Hey. Check it out. Brooke's proud of me.  
  
Val: Brooke and me both. You'll be wonderful.  
  
Caitie: (looks up) Ya think?  
  
Val: Oh I know you will be. It should be great.  
  
Caitie: Now let's just hope Jamie gets the part.  
  
The next day, Jamie and Caitie are walking around before school starts.  
  
Jamie: Caitie. Nice to see you.  
  
Caitie: Since when are you a morning person?  
  
Jamie: Since I joined the Super Squad.  
  
Caitie: Please. Gag me. Get it over with.  
  
Jamie: And that is today's lesson in sarcasm, Ms. Roth.  
  
Caitie: Right. (the bell rings) Oh great.  
  
Jamie looks like he's about to leave.  
  
Caitie: Oh, hey wait. Listen, if you're trying out for Hamlet, this could help. (she rummages around in her bag, finds her copy of Hamlet and tosses it to Jamie) Enjoy.  
  
Jamie: (catching it) What?  
  
Caitie: I'm almost late for homeroom. Look, just hide amongst all that junk you have in your locker and I'm sure no one will notice. Later.  
  
Jamie: Bye.  
  
Later (much later), Hank and Tyler are standing in the hallway after practice.  
  
Hank: So...may the best man win?  
  
Tyler: Try outs are Monday, Hank, we've got the whole weekend to rehearse for Hamlet.  
  
Hank: I'm just saying.  
  
Tyler: Sure. You get the part, I won't mind. I get it, you won't mind?  
  
Hank: Let's shake on it. (They do)  
  
Around six, Caitie walks across the lot in front of the EMS station where the team is. She enters.  
  
Caitie: Jamie!  
  
After no answer she proceeds to enter the common room, where Jamie is, sitting on the couch, reading Hamlet. She notices him, but not the book.  
  
Caitie: Jamie. There you are.  
  
Jamie: Well you seem like you're on a rampage.  
  
Caitie: I am. I'm worse than an English teacher. Try outs for the play are Monday.  
  
Jamie: And...?  
  
Caitie: I wanted to make sure that you're actually reading the play. (she looks a little embarrassed when she sees the copy of Hamlet he's reading) Which you are. And I'm leaving.  
  
Jamie: No, wait.   
  
Val enters with a cup of coffee.  
  
Val: Caitie! Hi.  
  
Caitie: Oh, hey. I was just stopping by to-  
  
Jamie: -lecture me on reading.   
  
Val: Oh, great! You're rehearsing. Ophelia and Macbeth, of course. You guys are really trying hard. This is good. Well, I've got inventory, so I'll leave you guys alone. See ya!  
  
She leaves.  
  
Caitie: So...what exactly do you do around here. Where's the rest of the-  
  
Jamie: -Super Squad? Val's on inventory, Brooke's up front slaving away on her computer, Hank and Tyler are outside playing basketball, and I'm in here doing my homework.  
  
Caitie: Good. Funny how I think it's good you're actually doing something generally worthwhile.  
  
Jamie: Strange, isn't it? So, let's practice. You, Ophelia. Me, Hamlet.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm goes off.  
  
Jamie: Oh shoot, well-  
  
Caitie: Tomorrow. We'll meet somewhere or something.  
  
Jamie: Okay. Later.  
  
Caitie heads out of the station.  
  
Early the next morning (Saturday) Caitie wakes up, yet again to the phone ringing.  
  
Caitie: (picking up the phone) Yeah. Caitie here.  
  
Jamie: Caitie. It's me.  
  
Caitie: I figured, Mr. Morning Person.  
  
Jamie: Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot.  
  
Caitie: (sits up) Sure, you forgot. So, you want to rehearse for try outs or what?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. Look, I just finished the play and this Hamlet has a lot of problems.  
  
Caitie: That and Ophelia dies.  
  
Jamie: So you think we can pull it off?  
  
Caitie: If we rehearse. (she gets up and starts rummaging through her closet) Here, meet me at the park around eight.  
  
Jamie: Sure. See you then.  
  
Around the same time, Hank and Tyler are walking through the park on the way to their houses after stopping at school.  
  
Hank: I thought they were leaving the auditorium open for try out preparation.  
  
Tyler: Yeah. Too bad.  
  
Just then, Caitie and Jamie meet at one of the benches, Jamie with Caitie's copy of Hamlet. They sit down and begin rehearsing.  
  
Tyler: (noticing them) What are they doing?  
  
Hank: Who knows, who-  
  
Tyler is walking over to them.  
  
Tyler: So, what are you doing?  
  
Caitie: Oh we're rehearsing. Maybe you'll believe it if you know exactly what we're rehearsing for.  
  
Jamie: Try outs for Hamlet. Next week on Monday.  
  
Hank: Well, good luck to you both.  
  
Tyler: In fact, Hank and I are both trying out for the play.  
  
Caitie: (hiding her surprise) Really?  
  
Jamie looks a little angry.  
  
Hank: (getting a little uneasy) Right. Yes. We are. But, we're going over to Tyler's to rehearse, so we'll, uh, see you around.  
  
Caitie: See you around.  
  
Jamie: Bye.  
  
Hank and Tyler make their escape.  
  
Caitie: Jamie, you must get that part.  



	4. Judgement Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own In A Heartbeat or Caitie, Jamie, Tyler, Val, Hank, or Brooke. However I own Rachael and Mrs. Walters and Georgia not to mention this story's plot.  
  
Four  
  
It's the Monday before the Tuesday of tryouts for Hamlet. Caitie is outside reading a book, under the bleachers wearing very unusual clothing for Caitie (blue warm up pants and a plain white t-shirt). Jamie is joining her.  
  
Jamie: What are you doing here?  
  
Caitie: Being cursed with gym gives you few options.  
  
Jamie: So you're skipping class?  
  
Caitie: Nope.  
  
Jamie: Then...?!  
  
Caitie: Practicing.  
  
Jamie: Right.  
  
Caitie: Jamie, tryouts are tomorrow.   
  
Jamie: Well, you have the part, don't you?  
  
Caitie: Had is a better word, Jamie.  
  
Jamie: (looks concerned) How is that possible?  
  
Caitie: The part was practically pedaled out from under my feet. Worst part is the person who did it.  
  
Jamie: (looking extremely concerned) Not Val?  
  
Caitie: No, not Val. Thank goodness not Val. Georgia Conwell ring a bell?  
  
Jamie: (smirks, looking disgusted) The 4.0 GPA, president of Nature Club, librarian's assistant Georgia Conwell?  
  
Caitie: Uh-huh. The one oh, without a single scratch on her permenant record. (rolls her eyes)  
  
Jamie: Hello competition.  
  
Caitie: Yeah, that pretty much sums the whole matter up.   
  
She stands up.  
  
Jamie: So what do you suppose we should do about this?  
  
Caitie: Look, Jamie, I know you're planning on some crazy stunt, a prank. But, uh, that ain't gonna solve this whole thing. So we'll just have to be better than she is.  
  
Jamie: That simple, huh?  
  
Caitie: Oh, it should be pretty easy. That is, if you read this.  
  
Again, she stands up and tosses her book to Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Hamlet? But-  
  
Caitie: (leaving) Later!  
  
Jamie: (smiling) Okay then.  
  
Meanwhile, during lunch, Caitie is talking to Mrs. Walters.  
  
Caitie: So, you mean I'll just have to audition?  
  
Mrs. W: Caitie, I really wasn't expecting Georgia to try out as well, but things do change. (she smiles) But you know, you might just get the part.  
  
Caitie: (looks down) And, on the downside I just might not. And this always happens to me.  
  
Mrs. W: Now come on, don't be so bitter about it.  
  
Caitie: Bitter? No, you see bitter is what I'm best at. (sighs loudly, then leaves)  
  
Mrs. W: -And Caitie?  
  
Caitie turns around.  
  
Mrs. W: Could you go get your friend Val for me?  
  
Caitie says nothing and leaves. On the way back to the lunchroom she runs into Val.  
  
Val: Well you look upset! What's wrong?  
  
Caitie: Look, I'll tell you later. Right now Mrs. 'Dub requests your presence.  
  
Val: (looks surprised) Mrs. Walters?  
  
Caitie: One and only.  
  
Val leaves.  
  
Georgia bumps into Caitie. She's taller than Caitie with brown hair in a perfect bun wearing a white blouse, a plaid skirt, and no makeup.  
  
Georgia: Oh, hey! You must be Caitie. I'm Georgia, it's so nice to finally meet you. (She extends her hand)  
  
Caitie: (in an annoyed voice) Likewise, I'm sure.  
  
Georgia: Oh, I'm just so excited about the play coming up. I mean, of course I was in the last production, but I'm just really psyched that, well, someone like you is really reaching out.  
  
Caitie: Reaching out? Me? That doesn't quite, what's the word, register.  
  
Georgia: Oh come on, no need to be modest about it. You're actually trying for something.  
  
Caitie: Well, as long as I'd love to stay and chat, I really am in a hurry.  
  
She starts to leave.  
  
Georgia: Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast, I mean come on, we should get to be friends. I mean, after all, we'll probably end up working together. Have you ever been an understudy?  
  
Caitie: You know, I really should go.  
  
She leaves as quickly as possible.   
  
Tyler and Hank are talking outside around the same time.  
  
Hank: So...are you ready for the auditions?  
  
Tyler: Tomorrow. Definitely.  
  
Val comes over to them.  
  
Val: Hey! Speaking of which, I was just talking to Mrs. Walters. She said the strangest thing. She asked me to try out.  
  
Tyler: (smiling) That's great! Well, which part-  
  
The bell rings.   
  
Jamie and Caitie are sitting together in their fourth period class.  
  
Jamie: So I hear you ran into Miss 4.0 GPA yourself?  
  
Caitie: I wish I could say it was all a nightmare. Well, I wouldn't really be lying, but then...she was a disaster. And the worst part is, she's going to get the role.  
  
Jamie: That bad?  
  
Caitie: You have no idea.  
  
Jamie: She can't be that good...  
  
Caitie: Jamie, you really should never underestimate the sheer power of the overacheiving mind.  
  
Much later on, Caitie is at Val's house. They are supposed to be studying, but are talking about the play.  
  
Caitie: So here I have this perfect chance to finally up my drama grade and even Jamie thinks it's a good idea, and then she pops up.  
  
Val: You mean Georgia?  
  
Caitie: Who else? I mean, she doesn't care at all about my GPA just so long as she gets her chance at fame and can add just one more huge credit to her record. And the worst part is that she expects me to just be her obediant little understudy.  
  
Val: She obviously doesn't know you very well.  
  
Caitie: And by that you mean...?  
  
Val: She has know idea what you're capable of. I mean, if you want this part, it's yours.  
  
Caitie: Do you actually think that?  
  
Val: Caitie, I've known you long enough to realize that if you want something, you'll get it.  
  
Caitie: Well, how about you? You trying out?  
  
Val: Well, Mrs. Walters wants me to try out for Hamlet's mother. (she laughs)  
  
Caitie: (seriously) So are you going to?  
  
Val: I guess. I told Tyler about it today at lunch.  
  
Caitie: And Romeo said?  
  
Val: Well, he seemed really genuinely happy. It would be great if we were both in the play.  
  
Caitie: For some reason I think Tyler could give a pretty realistic portrayal of an evil stepfather.  
  
Val: Hey-am I really making it that obvious?  
  
Caitie: No, I just know you too well, that's all.  
  
Brooke enters carrying a huge stack of books.  
  
Val: Oh, Brooke. Nick called!  
  
Brooke: How about Amy? We're working on this huge history project together with Nick, neither of them are really helping though, everyone at the station's flooding me with work to do, my friends are busy talking about so-and-so's party, and to top it off I agreed to babysitting the Parker twins "whenever."  
  
Val: Sammy and Angie? They're really sweet, I'm sure you'll be fine.  
  
Caitie: Unless they're the um, disasters my little brother plays with.  
  
Val: Cait-ie!  
  
Brooke: No, my luck's completely run out. And that's not the worst of it.  
  
Val: So?  
  
Brooke: (leaving) Don't even go there.  
  
Brooke leaves.  
  
Val: What's gotten into her?  
  
Caitie: I think it's an illness we call 12-year-old syndrome.  
  
Val: Maybe I shouldn't have asked you.  
  
Caitie: Hey! I'm just saying-remember your poems from that era?  
  
They both start laughing.  
  
The next day, Caitie and Jamie are walking into school together.  
  
Jamie: Tryouts today.  
  
Caitie: (examining the posters around the hallway) Yeah and it's only posted on every available surface.  
  
Jamie: So...you think we can pull it off?  
  
Caitie: We just might.  
  
Val runs over to them.  
  
Val: Hey guys!  
  
Jamie: Val, you don't usually show your face around these dreary hallways.  
  
Caitie: Tryouts. Today. During fifth period. Think you'll make it?  
  
Val: Maybe we all can. You, me, Tyler...  
  
Caitie: You, you, Tyler. Imagine playing Jamie's mother and evil stepdad.  
  
Val: (notices Tyler across the hallway) Look, I should go-  
  
Caitie: Follow Tyler. We know. Bye.  
  
Val: (before leaving) Bye.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Caitie: So, you think Tyler will ever change his mind about getting the lead role?  
  
Jamie: I think you make him sound a lot worse than he really is.  
  
Caitie: Oh, we'll see about that.  
  
Later on during fifth period, Jamie and Caitie are entering the auditorium for tryouts.  
  
Jamie: So this is it. Do or die.  
  
Caitie: Don't make it sound so dramatic, we're just trying out for a play and it's really no big deal-  
  
She notices a huge crowd of people waiting to try out.  
  
Caitie: -or maybe I could be wrong.  
  
They see Val crossing towards them.  
  
Val: Hey, I just tried out. Good luck, Caitie!  
  
Caitie: Right.  
  
Jamie: Sure, Mother dearest.  
  
Val: Oh, I don't think I even got the part.  
  
Caitie: Oh, but you did.  
  
Mrs. Walters, who is running the auditions, calls out-  
  
Mrs. W: Waite, Jamie!  
  
Jamie: That's me.  
  
Caitie: Yeah. Break a leg.  
  
Jamie: Thanks.   
  
Jamie heads over the room where individual auditions are taking place.  
Meanwhile Tyler approaches Caitie.  
  
Tyler: Hey Caitie, seen Val?  
  
Caitie: I don't follow her every move. I'm her friend. Oh, and speaking of friends, you're not really one of mine.  
  
Tyler: (ignoring Caitie's remark) You know she's trying out, right?  
  
Caitie: As far as I can tell she's simply ogling over the idea of acting with you. But then, what else is new.  
  
Tyler: Did I ask for your sarcasm?  
  
Caitie: Tyler, let me just clarify a little something about me. If you speak to me, you're asking for sarcasm.  
  
Hank sees Tyler and hurries over to him.  
  
Caitie: (turning away and covering her face) Two of them? Could this get worse?  
  
Hank: So, have you tried out yet?  
  
Tyler: Yeah, I just did. You?  
  
Hank: Not yet. Heck, I may not even be on the list. Walters' list is entirely disorganized.  
  
Georgia sees Hank and Tyler and hurries over to them.  
  
Georgia: Hey guys!  
  
Caitie: Oh, it does get worse.  
  
Mrs. Walters emerges from the audition room.  
  
Mrs. W: Caitie! Come here.  
  
Caitie: Saved by a teacher. Never thought I'd say that.  
  
She gets up and enters the audition room. Jamie is standing up, holding a script. Mrs. W stands Caitie next to Jamie and tosses Caitie a script, then sits down.  
  
Mrs. W: Our Ophelia has arrived. Caitie, Jamie has informed me that the two of you have the little snippet around Hamlet's soliloquy memorized. Care to present it?  
  
Caitie: (shocked) You didn't tell me you memorized that.  
  
Jamie: (grinning) Well, I was only forced to read the play seventeen times.  
  
Caitie: You're exaggerating.  
  
Mrs. W: We're not here to chat.  
  
Jamie: Right. (as Hamlet) To be, or not to be, that is the question, Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against the sea of troubles, and by opposing end them?  
  
Mrs. W: Wonderful! Now, from Ophelia's line.  
  
Caitie: (as Hamlet) Good my lord, How does your honor for this many a day?  
  
Jamie/Hamlet: I humbly thank you; well, well, well.  
  
Mrs. W: Great! Fabulous! Now, from "Ha, ha! are you honest?"  
  
Jamie/Hamlet: Ha, ha! Are you honest?  
  
Caitie/Ophelia: My lord?  
  
Jamie/Hamlet: Are you fair?  
  
Caitie/Ophelia: What means your lordship?  
  
Meanwhile, Tyler, Hank, and Georgia are still outside.  
  
Georgia: Wow, Tyler. I had no idea you tried out for the last play.  
  
Tyler: Yeah, well, I didn't see you there either.  
  
Georgia: Oh, and I heard that you're on an EMS squad. Sounds great.  
  
Hank: Yeah, we both are. And so is Val, Jamie too. You know them?  
  
Georgia: Well, of course I do. They're Caitie's friends. I just don't see how someone like Caitie can suddenly decide to, well, succeed.  
  
Hank: She's a friend of Jamie. And as far as I'm considered, she can do what she wants.  
  
Georgia: Well sure Hank. It's a free country. But really, who does she think she is, attempting to get a higher GPA by...Anyway, Tyler, I'd love to stay, but I have a Nature club meeting. You know, maybe you should join.  
  
Tyler: Sorry, I'm busy.  
  
Georgia: Well, maybe we can just get together sometime? I'd love to hear about your EMT gig.  
  
Tyler: I'm pretty busy-  
  
Georgia: Think about it.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Hank: That was close.  
  
Jamie and Caitie have finished their scene in the auditioning room.  
  
Mrs. W: Oh, wow! This is really...you're both wonderful! I love this chemistry. Well, the cast list is posted tomorrow.  
  
Jamie and Caitie exit. They are walking down the hall to their sixth period classes.  
  
Caitie: We're better than I thought. That was epic.  
  
Jamie: You were good.  
  
Caitie: You weren't too bad yourself.  
  
Jamie: Well, we'll find out tomorrow...  
  
Caitie: Yes we will. And maybe we'll be able to snatch these parts out from under the feet off all those overacheivers.  
  
The next day, Caitie enters school with Val.  
  
Val: Caitie, I talked to Mrs. Walters yesterday after school. You wouldn't believe how happy she was. She claims you and Jamie were perfect.  
  
Caitie: Right.  
  
Val: No, really. She was absolutely impressed. You and Jamie must have been amazing.  
  
Caitie: Amazing's not exactly the word I'd use. More like, profound.  
  
Val: Don't let it get to your head.  
  
Caitie: My head? That'll happen.  
  
Brianne approaches them.  
  
Brianne: Roth! Congratulations.  
  
Caitie: (surprised) Please tell me you're joking.  
  
Brianne: The list is in the main hall-go see for yourself, freak. You got the part!  
  
Caitie: No way.  
  
Val: Well, what are you waiting for?!  
  
Caitie: See you later!  
  
She leaves, seeing Jamie and Hank walking down the hallway.  
  
Caitie: Jamie! Main hallway. Now.  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Caitie: Hamlet ring a bell? Come on.  
  
They proceed to a crowd around the list.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyler is looking at it beside Hank. He sees his name and looks to where Val's name should be.  
  
Tyler: CAITIE ROTH?!  
  
Hank: This won't make Georgia too happy. Thn again, Caitie might not be too thrilled either. She hates this kind of thing, not to mention she's not too fond of you.  
  
Tyler: Oh thanks. And where do you get that from anyway?  
  
Hank: French class with Jamie. We talk.  
  
Caitie and Jamie are scanning the list.  
  
Jamie: Caitie Roth! You made it!  
  
Caitie: But what about you?  
  
Jamie: TYLER?!  
  
Caitie: Please tell I'm somewhere in a strange and twisted nightmare.  
  
Jamie: Well it is strange.  
  
Caitie: (sucking in her breath unhappily) Val won't be too happy about this.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review this with any comments, ideas, construcive criticism, etc. Merci! (; 


	5. The Actor's Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "In A Heartbeat" or Caitie, Jamie, Val, Tyler, or Hank. I only own Mrs. Walters, Rachel, and Jeremy and of course, Theater Production's Plot.  
  
Five  
  
Jamie is sitting on the bleachers outside after seeing the castr list. Caitie approaches him.  
  
Caitie: How could you not have gotten the part?!  
  
Jamie: I wasn't good enough.  
  
Caitie: No way. You were good. I thought Walters liked you.  
  
Jamie: Walters? No.  
  
Caitie: What?!  
  
Jamie: My English grade isn't so good. A D. Out of a few decent grades.  
  
Caitie: Jamie. You must be joking. I have C's in almost all my classes. And she gave me the part.  
  
Jamie: Yeah, well, she's obssessed with your "indepent spirit".  
  
Caitie: Should-should I drop out?  
  
Jamie: Why would you do that? You got the part, it would give you a good grade, and a main role in a play is never bad. Unless you don't get it-  
  
Caitie: Are you...jealous?  
  
Jamie: Look, I don't really want to talk about it.   
  
He gets up and starts to leave.  
  
Caitie: Jamie!  
  
He leaves before she can say anything else.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyler and Hank are walking down a hallway inside.  
  
Tyler: Caitie Roth! What is she-some gothic rebellion leading girl?  
  
Caitie appears next to him.  
  
Caitie: Pretty much. But compared to being an overacheiving jock, I'll take the title.  
  
Hank: (not noticing Caitie) She also happens to be Val's best friend.  
  
Tyler: Caitie Roth?! Do I look like I'd ever want anything to do with someone like you?! I mean, do you ever do anything other than slack off and complain about all things good?!  
  
Caitie: Oh yeah. I see your point. We have absolutely nothing in common. Wow. I'm in shock, Tyler.  
  
She stops off at a classroom and Tyler and Hank jog ahead.  
  
Hank: At least she stands up for what she believes in. It could be worse, Tyler.  
  
Tyler: How? I was expecting Val to try out and-  
  
Hank: Val did try out.  
  
Tyler: Wait-you mean...Caitie beat Val out of the part?  
  
Hank: Tyler, do you really think Val would ever take the part away from Caitie?  
  
Tyler: Well, I just-  
  
Hank: Look, Tyler, this could be a lot worse. You just have to put it in perspective.   
  
Caitie appears behind them.  
  
Caitie: Well, if it isn't my esteemed costar again.  
  
Tyler: Hello Caitie.  
  
Caitie: Oh, being curteous, are you? That won't exactly work, you know. You just ruined a friendship for me by trying out for this play, and you're on the verge of ruining another one. You know, you're like this huge wrecking ball that goes around destroying people's lives-  
  
Tyler: What are you talking about?  
  
Caitie: You're not exactly, um, resourceful, are you?  
  
She sighs disgustedly, quickens her pace and walks off.  
  
Hank: All right, now I can see your problem.  
  
Tyler: She meant Val, didn't she? This is bad.  
  
Hank: Or that could be an understatement.  
  
After school, Caitie is retrieving her stuff from ler locker. Val sees her and hurries over.  
  
Val: Caitie, about this play...  
  
Caitie: Ugh. Not you too.  
  
Val: Not me too what?  
  
Caitie: Jamie is jealous of me. Never thought that would happen. So, what, are you jealous?  
  
Val: Well, maybe a little bit...but just because of all the extra time you'll be spending with Tyler. Of course I'm a little jealous.  
  
Caitie: Trust me Val, it will not be quality time we spend. And you manage to see him all the time anyway.  
  
Val: Listen, Caitie, I'm just really happy you got this part.  
  
Caitie: Yeah, but how about you?  
  
Val: I didn't get in.  
  
Caitie: Tough casting. Well, of course unless you have a D in drama. Then you're in.  
  
Val: Hey, come on. You'll have fun with this. And the good thing is it's just acting.   
  
Caitie: Which should be a relief for you. And me.  
  
Val: I just heard that tryouts start Wednesday.  
  
Caitie: Tryouts start Wednesday. Warn me, Val. Does this get worse?  
  
Val: Only if three weeks of daily rehearsals sounds bad to you.  
  
Caitie: Which it does. Really bad.  
  
Later Caitie is lying on her bed looking rather sullen, when her phone rings.  
  
Caitie: (answering) Caitie here.  
  
Val: (on the phone) Hi! I'm calling from the station.  
  
Caitie: Oh yeah, you're once again on duty with the Super Squad.  
  
Val: Cai-tie. What's going on at your place?  
  
Caitie: Nothin'. It's leftover night, so everyone's scrambling to get some week-old spaghetti or some other such delicacy.  
  
Val: Well, why don't you come over to the station?  
  
Caitie: And interact with all of your overacheiving lackeys? I'd rather spare myself.  
  
Val: Come on, Caitie. We'll talk, after all, I didn't see you much all day.  
  
Caitie: We only have two classes together, Val. It causes some problems.  
  
Val: Well, okay, Caitie. But-  
  
Caitie: I'll come. Just...don't force me to learn CPR or anything.  
  
Val: Cai-tie! We're hardly authorized to teach a CPR class without permission.  
  
Caitie: Yeah. Bummer. I'll be over in five minutes.  
  
Val: Okay, great, Caitie!  
  
Caitie: Bye. (hangs up) Jeez, Val, sometimes you're more serious than my brother's peanut allergy.  
  
Caitie's younger brother, Jeremy (more commonly known as "Germ") appears in the doorway. He's about eight with light brown hair.  
  
Caitie: Speaking of which.  
  
Jeremy: Hi, Caitie!  
  
Caitie: Greetings, Germ. How's the fiasco outside?  
  
Jeremy: Good. We managed to make a gigantic mess.  
  
Caitie: It's a pity I missed it.  
  
Jeremy: No, that's okay. Besides, you're in a play. Got to practice.  
  
Caitie: Who told you that?  
  
Jeremy: I have my sources...Mom and Dad.  
  
Caitie: Well that's fabulous. Promote me why don't you? Well, I'm leaving. Save something for me...if that's humanly possible.  
  
Jeremy: Okay, Caitie.  
  
Caitie gets up and starts to leave.  
  
Jeremy: Wait, wait! You know your friend Jamie?  
  
Caitie: What about Jamie?  
  
Jeremy: Well, he said maybe sometime we could throw IV bags off the roof at school, and-  
  
Caitie: I'll ask him. Bye, Germ.  
  
Jeremy: See you!  
  
She leaves.  
  
Caitie is walking across the lot in front of the station. She hurries into the station common room.  
  
Caitie: Val.  
  
Val looks up from the couch.  
  
Val: Caitie, hi! I'm glad you're here.  
  
Caitie: Yeah. You invited me. So, is Jamie here?  
  
Val: Yes. Although he's working on inventory.  
  
Caitie: Maybe I'll conveniently leave before he emerges.  
  
Val: He's not the only one unhappy about who made it into the play.  
  
Caitie: Yeah, I spoke with Tyler and you know, I think there was some sort of misunderstanding. He thought you were trying out for Ophelia or somethin'.  
  
Val: Where'd you hear that?  
  
Caitie: At school. Where most valuable information is discovered.  
  
Hank and Tyler enter, not seeing Caitie and Val.  
  
Tyler: So you're saying you really wanted this part?  
  
Hank: Yeah. I did.  
  
Tyler: So you mean you wish you'd gotten the part instead of me.  
  
Hank: Look, I knew you'd get the part, Tyler. I didn't stand a chance. But I still wanted it. To be honest, I really wish I'd gotten it...a lot.  
  
Tyler: Hank, it's not that simple. I didn't just say "Hey I'm Tyler and I'm trying out."-acting is work, Hank.  
  
Hank: I know, but can't you just accept the fact that maybe I wanted the part just as much as you did?  
  
Tyler: Yeah, if not more. It's okay. I wish you'd told me sooner-then I wouldn't be stuck with Miss I-Hate-Authority.  
  
Caitie: (clearing her throat) Which is such a great thing to say because "Miss I-Hate-Authority" is here.  
  
Val: Tyler, that wasn't necessary.  
  
Tyler: I'm sorry-  
  
Caitie: Um, no. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have said anything in the first place.  
  
Hank: Mind if I interject here?  
  
Caitie: Please don't. I have to leave anyway. Without reason or excuse.  
  
Val: Caitie, I'll call you.  
  
Caitie: Yeah. (sarcastically) I'll count on it.  
  
Val: Caitie!  
  
Caitie: Now someone else knows what it's like to be walked out on. Pity it wasn't Jamie.  
  
She leaves the station.  
  
Wednesday at school Caitie is walking around with Brianne.  
  
Brianne: So what exactly happened with you and Jamie?  
  
Caitie: Jealous. Of me. The play, remember?  
  
Brianne: Oh yeah. I heard. Rehearsals with El Jocko.  
  
Caitie: He might as well be the self-proclaimed king of the student body of juniors here.  
  
Brianne: He practically is.  
  
Caitie: Three weeks of rehearsals, Brianne. Does it get any worse?  
  
Brianne: Don't say that. I'm helping with the costuming. At least you'll have one supporter.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Caitie: Bye.  
  
Brianne: Bye.  
  
After tryouts, Caitie is at home in her room lying on her bed. Rachel walks in.  
  
Rachel: How was the rehearsal?  
  
Caitie: Horrendous. Or perhaps that's an understatement. I am stuck in a cast of preppy overacheivers who talk about nothing but pep rallies and football games.  
  
Rachel: Well, how do you think the play's coming along?  
  
Caitie: In two words-it's doomed.  
  
Rachel: Hey, whatever happened with you and Jamie?  
  
Caitie: He's jealous because I got a part in the play and he didn't.  
  
Rachel: Let me guess, you haven't spoken to each other all day?  
  
Caitie: And I'm guessing you have some wonderful sisterly advice to help remedy the situation?  
  
Rachel: Well, it may not be wonderful. But you need to work this out with Jamie or you'll never get it off your chest.  
  
Caitie: I'll think about it.  
  
Rachel: Well, I'm off. Mom wanted you to pick up some groceries. I'd do it myself but I have work in twenty minutes. Germ's coming home around five from a friend's house, he'll be here when you get back.  
  
Caitie: Right. Come home, drop off the grocery list and ditch Caitie.  
  
Rachel: Come on, Caitie. Cheer up.  
  
Caitie: I'm not really a cheery person by nature, Rachel.  
  
The squad is at the station around 5:30 when the alarm goes off. They prepare to go.  
  
Tyler: What do we know?  
  
Hank: White male around eight or nine years old, allergic reaction to something.  
  
Val: Who called?  
  
Hank: The kid's sister. She was at work and he called her first. Then she called us.  
  
Jamie: How serious is this? Do you know?  
  
Hank: We don't have any further information, but if the kid's alone we should go right away.  
  
They get into the ambulence and drive off.  
  
Meanwhile Caitie is in the checkout line buying groceries.  
  
Caitie: (checking her watch) 5:32. Why did I put this off for so long?  
  
Meanwhile, the squad pulls up in front of a house.  
  
Jamie: Wait-this is Caitie's house!  
  
Val spins around and sees the house.  
  
Val: Uh-oh.  
  
Hank: Come on!  
  
At the same time Caitie is driving home from the grocery store.  
  
Caitie: (checking her watch) Please don't be home yet, Germ. Please. I don't need another speech on responsibility from Mom.  
  
The squad enters the house and see Germ sprawled on the floor.  
  
Hank: It looks like he's having trouble breathing. (he kneels down) Hi, my name is Hank and I'm a certified EMT-  
  
Jamie: Hank, shut up! He's having an allergic reaction to peanuts.  
  
Val: How do you know that?  
  
Jamie: Caitie told me about his allergy to peanuts. It's really serious.  
  
Tyler: Well, what are we supposed to do?  
  
Hank: An allergic reaction to peanuts? Well, it seems like his airway is blocked.  
  
Jamie: This is pathetic! We're all supposed to be official EMTs, aren't we?! And we can't even treat an allergic reaction?! If anything happens to him, Caitie will-  
  
Tyler: We need some kind of injection, I've read about this.  
  
Val: This is not good.  
  
Jamie: You're stating the obvious and we're not even equipped with the right injection.  
  
Hank: How do you know?!  
  
Jamie: I've seen Caitie give it to Germ before.  
  
Tyler: Germ?!  
  
Val: It's his name-what are we supposed to do?!  
  
Jamie: Why isn't Caitie here?  
  
Hank: Look, standing around talking is not going to help. Let me take his blood pressure.  
  
Jamie: That won't help, Hank! Don't you get it?! We just need to keep him awake and have someone call someone from Caitie's family?  
  
Tyler: Uh-don't look at me.  
  
Jamie: Val?  
  
Val: Sure.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Jamie kneels down next to Germ.  
  
Jamie: Jeremy, you're going to be okay. Just stay awake. And-  
  
Hank: We need to find the right injection-  
  
Caitie flings the door open.  
  
Caitie: It's called an EPI pen. (she grabs an injection from the table next to the door) Great job, O overrated EMS.  
  
Hank: Do you...do you know how to use that?  
  
Caitie: Do you? (Hank doesn't say anything) That's what I thought. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from around my brother. This is urgent, okay?  
  
Tyler: Wait, Caitie-what if something goes wrong?  
  
Caitie: Tyler, everyone in my family knows how to use this. When you have a brother with a serious allergy you need to know how to use it.  
  
Caitie gives Germ one EPI injection.  
  
Jamie: Speaking of your family, Caitie...  
  
Val: Yeah, where is everyone?  
  
Caitie: Well, technically everyone crashes here around four, but Wednesdays are exceptions. If Germ could have eaten any nuts on the worst possible day, this is it.  
  
Hank: So, what can we do?  
  
Caitie: Oh yeah, with your super certified stethoscopes and-  
  
Tyler: Caitie, we need to know.  
  
Caitie: Don't interrupt my sarcasm. He'll be okay. You can't really do much else, but you are certified to give another injection. That's all though. If he goes into shock take him into the hospital, although there's not much chance of that because I got here in time and know about the allergy as opposed to Kingsport's oh-so-officient EMS Super Squad.  
  
Jamie: (pointing at Germ) Is that-is that what we call shock?  
  
Tyler: That's definitely shock.  
  
Val: Caitie, we have to drive him to the hospital.  
  
Caitie: Wait-this has never happened to him! He's-  
  
Jamie: We have to take him now. You should call your parents.  
  
Caitie: Just call my parents? You're telling me to do this as my little brother goes into shock and all of you who claim to be EMTs have no idea how to help? And Val, didn't you already call my parents?  
  
Val: No, Rachel. Caitie, we know what to do. Trust us.  
  
Jamie: We messed up. But-but we can make sure he gets help.  
  
Jamie, Tyler, Hank, Val, and Germ are inside the ambulance.  
  
Tyler: So...potentially how serious could this get?  
  
Jamie: (looking extremely concerned) Caitie says-  
  
Tyler: Enough with Caitie-she doesn't know anything about-  
  
Hank: Let the man speak.  
  
Jamie: Caitie's brother has a really serious allergy. It-it can take effect even if he touches a peanut. If he eats one-  
  
Tyler: (starting to look concerned) I'm sure he'll be okay.  
  
Jamie: He has to be. I have no idea what Caitie would do if he wasn't.  
  
Jamie walks into Kingsport Hospital later that night. Caitie is just leaving the room where Jeremy is.  
  
Caitie: Jamie! Where's the rest of your band of do-gooders?  
  
Jamie: I came to see your brother.  
  
Caitie: You came to see Germ?  
  
Jamie: Yes.  
  
Caitie: Well, the doctor says it's okay for us to come in-a guided tour, maybe?  
  
Jamie: Sure.  
  
They walk into Germ's room. Germ is asleep.  
  
Caitie: Well, he's got the works-TV, reclining bed-among other trashy items stuffed into hospital rooms to (sarcastically)make the patients feel at home.  
  
Jamie: Is he okay?  
  
Caitie: Yeah. The doctor says they're just lucky his reaction didn't get any worse.  
  
Jamie: So where's everyone else?  
  
Caitie: The rest of the Roth clan's at home. I came later to make sure he was okay.  
  
Jamie: He seems pretty happy.  
  
Caitie: Sure. Loves the TV. He'll be out by tomorrow but they just have to keep him monitored by nurses until then.  
  
Germ: (waking up) Jamie?  
  
Jamie: (walking over to him) You okay?  
  
Germ: Yeah. (examining his IV) What's this thing in my arm for?  
  
Jamie: That is an IV.  
  
Germ: So that's what an IV looks like! Do you throw the whole thing off the roof?  
  
Jamie: No...just the bags. (He points to Germ's IV bag.) They're fun to throw off the roof at school...if you aren't caught by Carlson.  
  
Caitie: The man's clearly evil.  
  
Germ: Jamie...can you take me to throw the bags off your school? Once I get out? You promised.  
  
Jamie: Maybe once you get out.  
  
Germ: Promise.  
  
Jamie: Okay, I promise.  
  
A nurse enters the room.  
  
Nurse: Okay, people, visiting hours are over. Get out before we have to drag you.  
  
Germ: Let them stay for a few more minutes...please?!  
  
Nurse: Sorry. Leave, please.  
  
Jamie and Caitie leave the room and are walking out of the hospital.  
  
Caitie: Talk about "Invasion of the Body-Snatching Nurse".  
  
Jamie: I know.  
  
Caitie: So whatever happened to not-talking-to-Caitie-because-Mr. Ego-came for a visit?  
  
Jamie: Not ego, Caitie. I just wanted the part.  
  
Caitie: So you're saying that your ego didn't just fly down to earth after Tyler got the part? It was the green monster who came for a visit?  
  
Jamie: If you say so.  
  
Caitie: If it's any consolation, which for you it won't be, I'm having the worst time at all possible with this play thing.  
  
Jamie: So what's wrong?  
  
Caitie: In a word-everything. And then of course there's the fact that Tyler and I aren't exactly what you'd call chummy.  
  
Jamie: You should just work this all out with Tyler.  
  
Caitie: Exactly what Val said.  
  
Jamie: The reason you're not getting anywhere is because you aren't exactly trying-  
  
Caitie: But, Jamie, do I ever try?  
  
Jamie: Just think of this as some statement-a movement. I've got it-you need to prove to everyone that you can be just as good as all those other girls who wanted the part.  
  
Caitie: Jamie-  
  
Jamie: (in a hostile tone) Think about it. Bye.  
  
He leaves.  
  
Caitie: This is getting repetitive.  
  
What did you think? Please review with any comments, questions, ideas, constructive criticism, etc. I really appreciate it! 


End file.
